


Mindful of Us

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Stephen strange, Asexual Wong, Cheek Kisses, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Handholding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: The first time Stephen thought about kissing Wong, it came as such a surprise that the book he'd been holding fell out of his hands. Wong startled, saw what was on the floor, and glared at him until Stephen picked it up.
Relationships: Stephen Strange/Wong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvellous Aces Holiday Bingo 2020





	Mindful of Us

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for the Marvellous Aspec Holiday Bingo! 
> 
> First Kiss - Not on the lips.

The first time Stephen thought about kissing Wong, it came as such a surprise that the book he'd been holding fell out of his hands. Wong startled, saw what was on the floor, and glared at him until Stephen picked it up. 

The surprise wasn't even so much that Stephen could want to kiss Wong at all. He had kissed plenty of guys before, and he happened to live with this one, but, in this case, Stephen had no immediate interest in kissing Wong the way he had kissed past hook-ups, who made him wince just thinking about them. 

Stephen had seen Wong, balled up in a corner of their couch with a book of his own, and the wave of tenderness that had washed over him, that had rooted him into place long enough to observe the man flip through a few pages of his _Advanced Spells and Incantations_ volume, had also made him want to lean over the back of the couch to kiss Wong's cheek. Just like that, because it sounded right, looked right too, in his mind. 

And then his book fell, and Wong was pissed, and Stephen fled the room because it made no sense. One did not just kiss Wong on the cheek. Stephen Strange did not just kiss his friends on the cheek out of nowhere. 

* * *

"Stephen?" 

Stephen startled, something he did more and more these days. Too often as it was. 

"What?" 

"You're staring at me—"

"I'm not!"

"You've been staring at me for days." Wong precised, his voice uncharacteristically patient as he watched Stephen's face carefully enough that Stephen felt himself blush — there went his plausible deniability. 

"I've been having… thoughts." 

"Thoughts." Wong repeated, managing to sound both dubious and sarcastic. 

"About us." Stephen explained, wishing he could disappear into the ground instead. He also wished he could look anywhere other than right into Wong's eyes but the man was staring right back at him now, and he knew how to keep someone from looking away. Stephen could never look away when he looked at him like that. 

"Are you going to elaborate or should I make assumptions about what that means?" Wong eventually asked. 

Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"It's embarrassing." He admitted. 

"More embarrassing than what happened last time we had an encounter with dark dimension monsters?" 

Stephen laughed at that. Comparing his newfound ideas and needs with the way he'd gotten swallowed by an otherworldly being and then spat right back, naked and covered in goo certainly put things into perspective. 

Wong cleared his throat, losing patience, as he would, so Stephen grew quiet again. 

"Maybe if I show you it will be easier." Stephen said, unsure to whom, of Wong or himself, he was talking. 

"Show me your thoughts?" Wong frowned, and he looked cute enough that Stephen's decision just… made itself, after so many days turning the idea in his mind without managing to reconcile it with anything that he and Wong had built together. 

Stephen kneeled on the couch cushion between the one he'd been occupying and the one Wong was sitting on, he bit his lip, and leaned down. He did it. He kissed Wong's cheek. Just a soft, short brush of his lips over the curve of Wong's cheekbone. Nothing. Yet everything. 

His own breath hitched and Wong seemed to have stopped breathing all together, until he took a loud breath in, closed his eyes for a moment before searching Stephen's — for what, Stephen wasn't sure. 

"Thoughts about us." Wong repeated Stephen's words, but like he understood them this time. 

It took another long moment of the two of them studying each other's faces, staying put and silent, before Wong moved his arm, and gently took Stephen's hand from his lap, holding it in his. 

"I've been having thoughts too."


End file.
